1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric razor having a doubly latched net support, and more particularly, to an electric razor in which a net support having a safety net is latched doubly to a head unit by upper and lower stepped portions formed at inner surfaces of opposite sidewalls of a body of the head unit, thereby enabling easy discharge of impurities such as cut beard, etc. after completing a shaving operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case of a conventional electric razor, a net cap is formed along an upper peripheral edge thereof with a protruded portion such that three subsidiary elements including a cylinder having screw threads, net plate, and rotary shaft are assembled to an inner peripheral wall of the net cap. The net cap, in turn, is coupled to a head unit of the electric razor containing cutting blades therein by use of screw threads formed at an outer peripheral wall of the head unit. In this structure, to clean the cutting blades and the interior of the head unit, the net cap must be completely separated from the head unit, resulting in troublesome separation/coupling operations. Furthermore, in the manufacture of the conventional electric razor, there is a trouble in that the inner protruded portion of the metallic net cap, screw threads, etc. must be milled individually by means of lathes.